The present invention relates to a treating instrument for an operation used in a surgical operation or an operation under an endoscope, and a medical device using the treating instrument.
Generally, as a treating instrument for an operation, there are surgical scissors as shown in Japanese Patent Application KOKOKU Publication No. 60-36293. As shown in FIG. 22A, this pair of scissors has two scissors pieces 1a and 1b. Two scissors pieces 1a and 1b are coupled to each other by a supporting pin 2 to be freely rotatable.
Moreover, this pair of scissors has an operation section 3, serving as handles, at a position closer to the base end portion side than the supporting pin 2. The operation section 3 has annular rings 4a and 4b for a finger insertion are inserted. Each of the rings 4a and 4b is formed on each of the base end portions of the scissors pieces 1a and 1b as one body. Then, an operator inserts his fingers 5 into the rings 4a and 4b of the operation section 3, and opens and closes a portion between two rings 4a and 4b. Thereby, cut edges 6a and 6b (treating section) of the top ends of the scissors pieces 1a and 1b are driven to be opened/closed.
Moreover, in Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 4-246344, there is described a treating instrument used in the operation under the endoscope. This treating instrument has an insertion section, which is inserted to a human body, an operation section, which is provided on the side of the insertion section, and a treatment section, which is provided on the top end side of the insertion section. The operation section has a fixed handle and a movable handle, which is coupled to the fixed handle to be rotatable. Moreover, annular rings into which fingers are inserted are formed. Each of the rings is formed on each of the base end portion of each handle as one piece.
The treatment section has two openable/closable treatment members. Moreover, driving means is provided in the insertion section. Driving means transmits the operation of the movable handle of the operation section so to drive the treatment members. Then, the operator inserts his fingers 5 into two rings of the operation section, and opens and closes the movable handle of the operation section. Thereby, the treatment members of the treatment section on the top end portion are opened/closed by driving means.
In the conventional structure of the surgical scissors as shown in FIG. 22A, the rings 4a and 4b are arranged on a plane containing an axis X directing to a treating portion 8 from an operator's hand 7. Due to this, for moving the surgical scissors toward the treating portion 8 from an oblique direction, the operator must operate the surgical scissors in an unnatural state that the operator bends his wrist. As a result, there occurs a problem in which operator's fatigue and pain increase, thereby making it difficult to operate the treating instrument correctly. The same problem occurs in the treating instrument used in the operation under the endoscope of Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 4-246344.
The rings 4a and 4b of the scissors pieces 1a and 1b are formed of metallic material or hard plastic material. Then, as shown in FIG. 22B, the cross-sectional shape of an inner peripheral surface 9 of each of rings 4a and 4b contacting the operator's finger 5 is substantially a plane. The width of each ring is narrow. As a result, there is a problem in which the end edge portion of the inner peripheral surface 9 of each ring acutely contacts the operator's finger 5. Due to this, if the operator operates the treating instrument such as the surgical scissors for a long period of time, there is the danger that the operator will have a pain in his fingers 5 inserted to the rings or have sensory trouble. Particularly, as compared with the scissors for stationery, the surgical scissors are often used for a long period time, and the operation of applying power to both opening and closing directions is frequently repeated. As a result, this kind of trouble frequently occurs. In this case, particularly, at the time of opening the treating instrument, low thickness portions such as a back portion of the finger and the hand, and the side portion, comes in contact with the rings 4a and 4b of the scissors pieces 1a and 1b. As a result, this contact exerts pressure on the nerves of operator's fingers and hand, and the operator easily feels a pain in his fingers and hand.
Moreover, the operator's fingers 5 inserted into the rings 4a and 4b are easily slid along the inner peripheral surface of the rings 4a and 4b, there is danger that the operator will erroneously operate the treating instrument such as surgical scissors.